


Sorry

by Leylalia



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't like relationships but also doesn't want to hurt Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

They are sitting in the bedroom together; he is sitting on Steve’s lap. Silence fills the room, a calm and yet heavy and depressing silence. Neither of them wants to talk now, fearing that he might scare the other one.  Steve kisses Tony’s neck, breathing calm onto his soft and hot skin. Tony shudders, leaning into Steve’s touch. His hands wander onto the others back, holding him tightly, afraid that he might slip away and leave him here alone in his room.   
“I should go now”, Tony whispers, merely audible to Steve. He inwardly hopes that Steve didn’t hear him so that they can sit here for some more time.  
  
It all started just as an one-night stand. They just did it once without much thinking. Yet somehow this ‘once’ became ‘twice’ and the ‘twice’ became ‘thrice’. Tony didn’t want it to become this emotional and he didn’t want to start enjoying the time with Steve that much. Of course, he enjoys the sex and there’s nothing wrong with that. But the more he is in Steve’s presence the more he likes just to be there… next to him, in a completely innocent way.  
That is what Tony is afraid of… that he really starts to like Steve. He doesn’t want a relationship with him but he also doesn’t want to hurt him.   
  
He feels Steve shifting underneath him and closes his eyes because he knows that he heard it. The captain lets out a small sigh and nods. “You’re free to go whenever you like.” His voice sounds sad. He kisses Tony one last time in the crook of his neck.  
  
Tony sighs. He doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to leave Steve here alone. But he is afraid of what will happen if he doesn’t leave. He’s not the type for relationships and he would make Steve unhappy and so he gets up, looking down at the other man one more time. Steve looks so vulnerable Tony can’t help but kiss him. “I’m sorry”, he whispers against his lips. It breaks his heart to see Steve like this but both of them know that it can’t be any other way.  
  
They look each other in the eye and then Tony leaves him there, on the end of the bed that is almost too big for one person alone…


End file.
